


After Bar West

by Bec_86



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Explicit Language, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-01 00:51:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3999670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bec_86/pseuds/Bec_86
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternative events from the episode with Aaron and Finn at Bar West: Emma doesn't get 'mugged' and the boys are looking for some comfort after their break ups.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Bar West

**Author's Note:**

> I've been meaning to post this since I wrote it after the episode but life has got in the way. I'm a Robron shipper really but I think Aaron needs a bit of fun too :)

Finn picked up Aaron’s beer bottle, moving it closer to him. “I…that’s, uh…just in case you’re feelin’…protective.”  
He remembered the last time Aaron had been feeling ‘protective’ and really didn’t want a repeat. He knew Ross still hadn’t quite forgiven him but he didn’t hold a grudge. He knew what his father had done was wrong and although he didn’t agree with hitting someone over the head with a bottle, he couldn’t exactly say he blamed Aaron either. Those big blue eyes of his made it a hell of a lot easier to forgive too.   
“Well, it’s none of my business apparently”, Aaron replied, clearly not happy with the situation but resigning himself to not getting involved. He reached across and grabbed his beer back, taking a swig and placing it down on the table.   
“So, how come you’re out with your mum anyway? It’s not very often I see the two of you drinking together.”  
Finn knew that Chas and Aaron were quite close but it was certainly unusual for them to be out on the town together. Especially this early in the day.   
“Let’s just say I needed to a break to take my mind off stuff. Unfortunately, my mam’s persistent and insisted on coming with me. Not my first choice of wingman.”  
“By stuff, I’m assuming you mean a bloke? It’s funny, they hate each other, our mothers, but they’ve both brought us out for exactly the same reason. As if being out drinking with your mam is really gonna take your mind off how sad your life has become.  
“Speak for yourself! My life’s not sad!”  
At this, Finn raised his eyebrows. “Oh yeah? And what is it you’ve been doing that’s so exciting then?”  
Aaron laughed. “Fair point. Guess I hadn’t quite realised until now that since I got back from France, all I’ve done is hang out in the pub with Adam”.   
“Or the café. With Adam. Which is only across the road…I’m not really making this sound any better am I?”  
“Not really! Seriously, what the fuck is she doing?” Chas was doing her best Beyonce impression, dancing with a group of men no older than Aaron.   
Shaking his head in despair, Aaron returned to his beer. He drank the last dregs and turned to FINN.  
“D’you want another? I’m gonna need a few of these if I have to keep watching this!”  
“Yeah, why not? I’ll come with you.”  
They strolled across the dance floor to the bar. Aaron leaned over it and signalled to the barman.   
“Two beers please mate. And two tequilas while you’re at it.”  
“Trying to get me drunk?” Finn laughed.  
“I thought that was the whole point in us being here? Taking our mind off things?” He turned back to the barman, “Actually mate, make that two more tequilas.” Aaron handed over his money and then pocketed his change.   
As they sat back down at their table their thighs rested against each other. The effect of the alcohol was almost instant, they were more relaxed with each other than they had been in a long time. While Chas danced with the young men on the dancefloor and James and Emma continued their chat, Aaron and Finn continued to talk.   
Even though they didn’t have much in common, they found that chatting about the villagers and events of Emmerdale kept them entertained.   
*****  
After another hour or so, and several more beers and tequilas, they were feeling more than a little tipsy. They had relaxed into each other’s company and the conversation continued to flow. By this point, Emma had stormed off home while Chas and James had been getting cosy.   
Aaron had his hand on Finn’s arm. “And then, right, you’ll never guess what he said…” His eyes were shining, a smile played on his lips and he was clearly finding his own story hilarious.  
Finn leaned forward and planted a quick kiss on Aaron’s lips. He lingered there for a second or two and then sat back quickly, eyes wide.  
“I’m sorry, I don’t know what I was thinking. Too much tequila, clearly.” He was blushing, trying his best not to look at Aaron’s eyes. He expected Aaron to start shouting, to hit him, to storm off. He knew that they were completely incompatible but the alcohol was making his brain fuzzy.   
Aaron surprised even himself with his reaction. What was Finn doing? And why was he wishing he hadn’t stopped? The tequila must have been affecting him too. He place his fingers under Finn’s chin and lifted his head so that he was looking at him. He kissed him back but this time it was more. As their tongues explored each other’s mouths, the pace quickened and became more frantic. They were both feeling rejected from the men they truly wanted; Aaron was hurting over Robert and Finn was annoyed with Darren. They needed a way to take their minds off their love lives and seeking comfort in each other seemed to be the best option.   
Eventually, they pulled apart.   
“Shall we go? We could get a taxi and head back to mine?” Aaron asked. He knew they could get another beer if they wanted or if not, well, there were other things they could do besides drink. It had been a while since him and Robert had last slept together and kissing Finn like that was making him realise how much he missed it.  
“Um, yeah ok.” Finn knew deep down that they’d probably regret this in the morning and at that moment he really didn’t care.   
Hand in hand, they walked swiftly outside. As they reached the pavement, Aaron stuck his arm out to hail a taxi. In they jumped where they continued what they had started in the club. Aaron turned his body to face Finn, his hand running along the inside of his thigh. Finn had his hand behind Aaron’s head, pulling him in as close as he could.   
Thankfully, the taxi ride was short and they quickly paid the driver before running in through the back door of the Woolpack.   
Shutting the door quietly behind them, Aaron pushed Finn against the wall. He kissed his lips hard and pressed his body into him.   
“Fuck”, he exclaimed, grinding himself against the other man. “Shall we go straight upstairs?”  
“Uhuh” was all the words that Finn could get out. He was led upstairs by the hand, eyes focussed on Aaron’s arse the whole time. And boy, was that a beautiful arse.   
Once inside his bedroom, Aaron moved Finn towards his bed, pulling his own t-shirt over his head as he went. He grabbed Finn’s t-shirt by the hem and lifted it off him. He dragged him, continuing to kiss him with the same need as before and wanting to feel his chest against him, warm skin against skin.   
*****  
Finn grabbed his coat from the bottom of the stairs and slid it on over his shoulders. He then attempted to flatten his hair so it wouldn’t be too obvious to anyone who saw him that he was doing the walk of shame on his way home.   
“You know this was just a one off, don’t you?” Aaron hoped he didn’t sound too harsh, he couldn’t deal with the lectures from Vic again, but he didn’t want to leave any doubt that this wouldn’t be happening again.  
“Finn? What are you doing here?” Robert had appeared at the top of the stairs.   
“Uh, I should be going. My shift starts in half an hour and I need to get home and showered. See you later Aaron.” He smiled shyly and exited through the back door.   
“Aaron, what the fuck?” Robert couldn’t believe what he was seeing. Finn, of all people!  
“What? I mean nothing to you, remember? You made that clear! We’re done, I was drunk and, Finn was there. Go back to your wife and keep your nose out of my business.”   
As Aaron walked through the door to the back room, he let out the breath he had been unintentionally holding. He’d felt better last night but now the whole sorry situation had hit him again. He’d planned on trying to get over Robert, taking his mind off him and moving on. Instead, he’d made it all worse, wanting him more than ever, even though there was nothing he could do about it.


End file.
